Power Types
by myth66
Summary: Perhaps not exactly a fanfiction, but it does go hand-in-hand with Shadows and Fire. This story will relay all kinds of power types in that universe, with quirks, limitations, etc. This can be used as a refernce for any superpowers. If anyone does have a suggestion for powers I should add, send me a PM so I can write more.
1. Outline

**Category - Type or Class - Subclass**

**Physical**

A power used physically, either visible (such as wings) or capabilities that are not (always) visible (such as super strength or animal shifters.)

**Mental**

Powers include anything that occurs within the mind. Examples include telepaths, illusionists and telekinetics.

**Elemental**

Power types that use the basic elements, includes kinetics and golems.

**Other**

Power types that do currently not fit into any of the aforementioned power categories.


	2. Physical Powers

**PHYSICAL POWERS - VISIBLE**

Angel type

The opposite of a demon type, the angel type is generally human in appearance, but with white or ivory colored, feathered wings. Instead of hair on the head, there may be small, downy feathers giving the illusion of short-cropped hair. (Usually blonde or black colored.) Occasionally, an angel type is the product of a normal human and a bird shifter having a child. This power type is considered rare. A drawback of being an angel type is the molt, which can take up to a week to complete. This is usually an angel type's most vulnerable state.

Side effects of this power type usually are bird-boned or increased tolerance to light.

Bird type

Example: Eaglewing

Similar to Angel types but much more common. Feathers are rarely white/ivory and usually have feather patterns similar to many birds of prey. Unlike Angel types, this power class has tail feathers, allowing for greater manoeuvring in the air. Side effects are bird-boned, sharper vision and increased resistance to G-forces.

Demon types

Example: Hellbent

Usual appearance of a Demon type includes horns, of various sizes and shapes, as well as medium dragon style wings. Legs are usually goat-like with cloven hooves, but can be feathered and talons instead of shaggy fur and hooves. Visible skin is most often human, but can vary in color. Power side effects can include unusual body temperatures, increased durability and either heat or cold resistance, depending on subclass.

Subclasses include frost demons, fire demons, earth demons and water demons. An air demon (or similar) has yet to be found.

Fey Types

Unique to England for unknown reasons, Fey types resemble the fairies of legend, albeit larger. (Average human sized) Each Fey type can wield some basic elemental or healing powers, giving birth to the concept of magic. Most common Fey subclasses are air and earth. Water is uncommon, and fire is almost unheard of. The wings of a Fey type are fragile, and can be destroyed easily. They can be regrown, but only by another Fey type with healing capabilities. The colors of the wings usually reflect their subclass, but wings patterned and colored like some species of butterfly is not uncommon.

Fey type powers are range limited by Ley lines near where they are born. As long as the follow the Ley line closet to where they were born, they are still able to use their powers. (An approximately 25 mile radius.) If the stray away, they are unable to use their powers and are somewhat weakened, but will not die.

MOD type (Messenger of Death)

Examples: Harbinger

Called a Messenger of Death due to looks, not always capabilities. Physical features do not discern biological sex, nor have any MODs known come forward about gender identification. Majority choose to wear a black, hooded cloak. They are winged, but there is no flesh, only bone. This defies all flight physics. MODs are rather sluggish in the air, choosing to hover. Because of no physical fighting advantage, MODs employ a weapon, most often a blade of some sort.

Not much else is known about this power type.

**PHYSICAL TYPES - CAPABILITIES**

Regenerators

Examples: Hydra

Regeneration of flesh, bone etc. of body at varying speeds. The process can take anywhere from about five minutes to an hour or more. Extremely rare power, occurs usually from a pregnant woman ingesting contaminated food or water, affecting cell development in fetus. Unknown chemicals accelerate cell growth and the fetus is born much sooner than normal. Fastest Regenerator ever recorded was Hydra. (See case files, Villain: Hydra, Black Sheep Thirteen)

Shifters, Animal

Examples: Cavia, Jaden Carter

Any super who can take on one or more alternate forms. Most shifters can only assume one form, while a small group can assume more. There has been approximately three documented cases of a shifter who can take on an undetermined amount of forms.

Most common forms of animal shifters include predatory animals, including the Mammalian, Reptilian and Avis families. Rarer single forms are small animals, such as rodents. (See case file, Hero: Cavia)

All shifters can, over time, hone their abilities to only shift parts of their body, such as a birds head on a human body. It is thought that many of the "living deities" where one was part animal part human resulted from ancient shifters practicing this.

Side effects of this power group (in general) are changed dietary habits (if alternate form is herbivorous, then the shifter's diet will lean towards vegetables and fruits) and color streaks in hair (usually random colors that will appear on shifter's animal form, in fur, feathers or scales.

Note there is a very small group of Animal Shifters who can take on the form of mythological animals. The two most common in this group are dragon-type shifters, always from Russia or China, and unicorn-type shifters, which occur most often in Italy, the Middle east and occasionally China. There are currently no unicorn-types registered with the Council and approxemently half a dozen dragon-types.

Super strength

Examples: The Commander, Protector

Super strength has varying degrees of occurrences: some are low-level, meaning they are still very strong, (up to approxemently three metric ton) some medium level (up to approxemently 10 metric tons) and high level (up to 50 metric tons). Both the Commander and Protector fall into the latter category.

The only known side effect of this power class is invulnerability, also to varying degrees. This does not mean the super in question is invincible, but has a much higher resistance to injuries. It is still possible to hurt one, especially as the super ages. It is noted while a single Pyrokinetic can not burn them, a few working together can indeed burn an invulnerable.


End file.
